The Time We Have Together
by One Thousand Trees with Ribbon
Summary: After a vampire attack Tanya is changed, and in turn changes her sister Bella; yet does not know it. Tanya finds the Cullen's and joins them, while Bella is living a nomadic vegetarian lifestyle. What happens when they meet again. From all different POV's
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Life Goes On

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Please rate and review, BE NICE!**

**Summary:**

**After a vampire attack Tanya is changed, and in turn changes her sister Bella; yet does not know it. Tanya finds the Cullen's and joins them, while Bella is living a nomadic vegetarian lifestyle. What happens when they meet again? From all different POV's**

Bella's POV

Looking into those bright crimson eyes, I've never been so scared in my life. No, I wasn't scared for my life, I was scared for my sister, Tanya's life. She was the pretty popular one, the one with a future – people would miss her, not me.

"I know I shouldn't, you just smell so delectable, I can't help myself." He whispered, cupping my cheek. "My Singer" he whispered, lowering his lips to my neck as if to kiss it, but I knew better when I felt his razor sharp teeth graze my skin. I whimpered, tears falling, trying desperately to get out of his hold.

"I wouldn't struggle – remember, I have your sister." He reminded me, feeling me attempt to escape. He mocked me by pointing a finger to where his fiery red headed partner held my sister captive, she didn't looked scared, as I was, she looked disgusted at me. As always.

"Please, don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything, its me you want, not her, let her go." I pleaded, tears falling like water works down my cheeks onto his hand, that still held my face." He just_ laughed,_ as if he found my concern for her funny.

"Oh, but sweetheart, holding her is the only way to get to you." Seemingly bored he pointed to the red head, who then lowered her lips to Tanya's neck. I was screaming in protest, but he just clamped a hand over my mouth, silencing me. "Selfless fool." He mumbled. Motioning for his partner to get on with it.

Her teeth then sank into Tanya's neck, and her eyes widened in surprise and she started to scream at the top of her lungs. The man that held me had loosened his grip just the tiniest amount, as a sadistic smile spread across his features, and I took that to my advantage. Before he even knew what had happened I had struggled my way out of his grip – managing to get a few bruises along the way – and raced over to my sister.

I slammed into the red head, she was hard as stone, and cold as ice, and when I slammed into her I could hear the bones in my arm crack. But luckily enough she was caught off guard and let go of Tanya, her falling to the floor limp like a rag doll, but not a second later her screams of pain filled the air, they cut through me like knives.

But soon enough the two vampires (I had finally figured what they were) were on me. Hitting me, clawing me, biting. I was still conscious unfortunately, and to anyone else I'm sure I looked dead. I wish I was. But soon, they thought they had finished me off and left, leaving me with my screaming sister. I gathered the last of my strength and crawled over to her, trying to comfort her. But I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. And soon enough, the blackness engulfed me.

Tanya's POV

_Oh my god, the pain, kill me! Someone please take mercy on me and kill me!The PAIN! My God!_ The pain had gone on for days, weeks, maybe, and I knew it was all because of _her. _My goody two shoes sister, Bella. The perfect one, the pretty one, I hated her with all my being – even if she did save me. But she let the red head bite me, and now I just hate her even more.

I was slowly coming to my senses though, the pain subduing in my toes and fingertips. I was feeling relief, even if it was just the tiniest amount. When the pain hit my heart, I had never felt more pain in my life. My back arched and I could hear my screams of despair. I also heard my heart stop, later when the pain was taken from my heart. When my eyes opened I could only think. OH MY GOD. The field out back of our two story house was covered in blood, and broken down trees. I took a breath in through my nose, and instantly regretted it. I smelled the most delicious smell, and I looked down to see, Bella, covered in blood, looking like she just got mauled by a bear. Her blood surrounded her, and she smelled so good. She looked dead – but oh – was she alive, but not for long.

My hands went to her throat and my teeth went into her neck. I nearly moaned at the warm sensation in my throat. But suddenly I stopped, not because I didn't want to kill my sister, because trust me, I did. But because if I drank blood, I must be a- a, a, vamp-, a vampire. I nearly choked on the word, not realizing I said it out loud. I then got up at an alarming speed, but the world didn't spin around me. Must be a vampire perk.

I looked down at my pathetic sister, lying there dead because of me. Oh well. She deserved it. I then turned and ran, I ran so fast, and so far away – its no wonder I didn't hear her first scream.

Bella's POV **(Again! hehe)**

If I though the two vampires torturing me was pain, I was wrong. It now felt like I was on fire, a fire on top of fatal injuries – and that doesn't feel good. The fire coursed through my body, my screams rang loud, my pleas to have someone kill me even louder. Yet three days later – when I woke up – I would have gladly just laid back down and let the fire engulf me again. Because I would remember nothing.

**Okay – like it? Not like it? TELL ME! Please rate and review, I want at least 1 review (only one) before I put up the next chapter. Somebody please! ;)**

** REVIEW **

** for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Vampires

** As promised here is the second chapter, and I just wanted to thank Sweetie7smiled for my first review! Thank you! So here you go! And sadly, I don't own Twilight.**

1 year later

Tanya's POV

Even though I would never admit it out loud, I loved being a vampire. I was even more beautiful than I was when I was human (who knew that was possible?) and men where always all over me – before I ate them of course. **(A/N: Sorry people who like Tanya, she has to mean for this story) **

Even though I didn't particularly like eating humans – I liked my nights with them. I especially liked men who weren't scared of my crimson red eyes. I remember this one man who-

My thoughts were cut off by the snapping of twigs behind me, my natural instincts kicking in I spun on my heel and sunk into a crouch. I bared my teeth, letting out a warning growl, too low for any human to hear but any vampire would catch it.

Sure enough a blonde vampire looking about 21 or 22 stepped out of the undergrowth in front of me, hands raised in surrender. I knew vampires all looked incredibly gorgeous – I mean look at me! But this man was _hot_. But not hot enough to be my mate, I needed someone better looking.

"Wooooaaaaaaa, there young one – we mean no harm, just passing through." He said calmly. I instantly felt waves of calm, so involuntarily I slipped out of my crouch and stood slowly, waiting for his attack.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." He said motioning in behind him, and six more vampires stepped out from behind the bushes.

The girls were all opposites – one was tall and was kind of pretty, I mean with me here nobody was prettier. She was blonde and held herself with an air of arrogance that popular people seem to have. While the little one had short black hair, and looked extremely annoyed with me, even though she had a very perky air around her. The last one was very motherly looking, with carmel colored hair, she looked to be Carlisle's mate, since he held her close. The boys were also very different, each one more gorgeous than the last. One was huge and looked like a body builder, he had curly brown hair, and his arm was around the stuck up blonde. The blonde boy next to him was muscular, but not as muscular as the body builder, and he had his arm around the black-haired pixie. The last boy – woah the last boy – the bronze haired adonis, and as soon as I saw him only one thing went through my thoughts.

My next victim.

Bella's POV

1 year later

1 year after I woke up alone, I had finally discovered what I was. Even though I had no recollection of my past whatsoever, I did a lot of research – coming to the conclusion that I was a vampire. I didn't want to hurt innocent humans, so I hunt animals. My eyes are now a light gold, and I look really pretty actually, must be a vampire thing.

Sadly though, I could _still _not remember my past. Not even my name, so I made up a name for myself. Even though I am a nomad and travel alone, I want to have a name, just in case. When ever I tried to remember my name I got a brief flash, I think my name started with a B, so I go by names that start with B. I started with Betty, Beth, Betsy, Bertha **(Ewwww, ugly name!)**, Beatrice, but I mostly go by Bella, because more memories to come back when I use the name.

Right now I am somewhere in South Africa – mostly because I wanted to know what lion tasted like, and because I wanted to find more vegetarians, like me. I heard a name – the Cullen's I think, were veggie vamps, so I wanted to ask them a few "vampiristic" questions. I learned that as a vampire, nothing can hurt you (except for another vampire), so being alone in one of the most loin-inhabited jungles didn't scare me.

I smelled his blood before I saw him. The lion was stalking his prey – a rabbit I think. The smell was heavenly since I hadn't hunted in about two weeks. I slipped into a crouch, and advanced toward the lion. Before I was within pouncing distance, he heard me and raced away – but I was faster. I took off like a bullet – faster even – and caught up to him in milliseconds. His warm blood felt amazing running down my parched throat, I almost moaned at the feeling.

But too soon the blood was all gone and the lion was dead. I quickly buried him and ran searching for something smaller, a kudu perhaps. About to turn I caught the scent of a few vampires, eight to be exact. _That may be the Cullen's! _I thought happily, and I quickly took of towards the scent.

Alice's POV **(Didn't expect that huh?)**

This bottle blonde was going to be nothing but trouble. In my visions, I saw she had invaded our home, would be trying to seduce Edward, and would always brag about her looks, if Rosalie didn't do that enough! But I also saw a very pretty brunette somewhere in the future – she had gold eyes, and would somehow help the family, I liked her, I saw we would be great friends. But for now all I could do was hide my thoughts from Edward, and try to feel positive for Jasper. Oh well, if only I knew.

**Yes? No? Like it? No like it? REVIEW! Okay, I'm going out on a limb now – but I want 2 more reviews before the next chapter comes out. You can say good, you can say bad, you can brag about winning the hot dog eating contest -I don't care! Just REVIEW!**

** REVIEW!**


End file.
